Max's Christmas Wish
by Angelette Alyx
Summary: Max gets Logan a gift and Logan grabs a gift for the bolth of them. R&R!


Why me? I think as I step into work, into another day of being constantly betiled by my boss. Why me who had to earn this corrupt life? The struggle, the death, my past, my future. Why was I placed on this earth with my engineered genes and constant struggles to just make it through another day?  
  
" Hey you're late again missy, maybe if you'd come a little more often you might get a decent paycheck" Normal commented in his usual tone of voice.  
  
" How about I trade you lives for a week, then you can talk" I shot back  
  
" Yea, well try to control a crazy mob of bumbling idiots like yourself for a week and see how you feel" he replied slightly annoyed  
  
"Why do I even try"  
  
"Try what?" my best friend Original Cindy asked  
  
" To reason with that guy we call our boss"  
  
" Don't know boo, but we've got bigger problems to solve now with all you're 'furry little friends' up an runnin' around, and then there is that virus thing"  
  
" Don't even mention that. " I said thinking about one of my numerous problems.  
  
" Roller boy still hasn't found a cure for the bitch?"  
  
"Unfortunately not."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Damn nothin, bip, bip, bip, let's go! " normal shouted.  
  
And welcome to my life, an endless torture that feels like eternity, yet can't last long enough to be called by any means lengthy. My life, with the endless surprises and intolerable struggles. Just when we accepted the fact we were head over heels for each other, I had to be popped with this virus that keeps us apart. It's quite simple, I touch him, he dies, end of story. The hard part is finding the cure. Just like me, Manticore had to build this thing like me, unique and rare. Making it extremely hard to find someone who knows how to cure it. Let's stop thinking about that, it's almost Christmas and that virus can't stop me from getting Logan a gift.  
  
" What's up?" I said, just walking into Logan's penthouse. I found him at his computer as usual.  
  
" Not a whole hell of a lot, how about you? "  
  
" Just trying to cope with my miserable life "  
  
" As usual "  
  
" Exactly "  
  
I walked over to his couch and sat down, he sat next to me.  
  
" So, do you have anything planned for Christmas yet?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Cuz I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner and, " I cut him off  
  
" You remember last time we tried that, I almost killed you. " I said remembering the sauce incident.  
  
" Don't worry about that. I will just make dinner before you get there " he said trying hard to persuade me.  
  
The truth was I really wanted to come but didn't because every time, even before the virus, I had messed it up. When I called and canceled because I was in heat, when I had to leave and find Zack. It seemed we were doomed to never have a normal meal together.  
  
" Please," he said breaking my thoughts. " please come and have dinner.  
  
" K', I'll come if you really want me to"  
  
" I do" and he flashed one of those unbearable grins.  
  
"Christmas is only a week away," I thought to myself as I rode off on my motorcycle. "What should I get him?" I decided to head to china town to look at some pottery or something, because he likes that kind of thing. I saw a really great urn or something of that sort that was really great looking, but when I asked the man how much it cost, he replied "two thousand", I decided to look somewhere else. I was driving around town on my bike and saw this man selling picture frames. " That's it " I thought I will put a picture of myself inside it so he can see me whenever he wants to.  
  
" How much does this cost?" I asked  
  
" Oh, fifteen, twenty"  
  
I handed the man a twenty-dollar bill and took the frame. Now to get a picture. I went home and searched and searched, but didn't find anything that would fit in the size of frame. I was about to give up when Alec walked in with a camera.  
  
" Where'd you get that?" I asked  
  
" I found it laying around in sector seven "  
  
" I'll give you a twenty for it"  
  
" Sure"  
  
I handed him a twenty and took the camera.  
  
" You just got yourself a nice deal there, the things got film and everything what do you need it for anyway?"  
  
" Nothing you need to know about"  
  
" Then I DON'T want to know"  
  
" You have a sick mind, you know that?"  
  
" Yep" he answered and walked out  
  
When Original Cindy got home she took a few pictures of me, one of me in the living room, one sitting at the table, and a couple of me sitting on my bed.  
  
A few days later I went to see Phil, because I heard he was back in town. I took the film along, so he could develop it for me.  
  
" Hey stranger," I said and he turned around "how are you doin?" we started talking while my pictures were developing. We talked about how the exoskeleton was working for Logan. And how Phil's visit with his mom went.  
  
"So what else has been going on with you?" he asked  
  
Second chapter to be posted soon! R&R please!  
  
Oh not a whole lot I'm just giving these pictures to Logan. 


End file.
